Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder
by CelestialAngel2000
Summary: Lindersden, it's a peaceful village in the quiet valley sitting nestled in the Alps. A dark castle stands deep in the forest and high above the ground like a huge shadow. Rumors run rampant through everyone about what lives there. So what does? And who will be brave enough to find out? But the village has its own legend about what happened many eons ago...


**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Sexual Content, Swearing, Violence, Abuse. If there's anything that comes up later that i have missed here I will be sure to tell you about it before the chapter begins!

**Pairings:** Cas/Dean, Gabe/Sam, Lucifer/Sam? maybe more guys! we'll see how this all plays out!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own any of the Supernatural characters. Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Michael etc. Chances are I will be dealing with all of these characters and none of my original creations. So they DO NOT BELONG TO ME. Btw i just made up the name of the town i have no idea if it actually exists X)

**Spoilers?:** This story shouldn't have any spoilers in it for you guys obviously because it doesn't actually follow the Supernatural TV show plotline XD

**Genre:** Ok guys so I'm having a dilemma because this can encompass more than one genre but since FanFiction doesn't allow more than two I'm just gonna say what to watch out for. Supernatural/Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Drama and Angst. That should be good!

**Summary:** Lindersden, it's a peaceful village in the quiet valley sitting nestled in the Alps. A dark castle stands deep in the forest and high above the ground like a huge shadow cast down on the small village. Rumors run rampant through everyone about what lives there. So what does? And who will be brave enough to find out? But the village has its own legend about what happened many eons ago...

**A/N:** So to all of you on here hello again! This is a brand new story that I had an inpiration for as I was watching _'Once Upon A Time' _like over a month or two ago now and I haven't actually posted anthing for it until now ;D

It's going to be taking place in a different world setting so you all know not the traditional Supernatural world for that matter. But you will probably see a lot of characters you recognize *wink wink*

I hope you will all enjoy this fantasy land because it's not quite like any other :D

* * *

"Once upon a time, in a land far away; there was a castle. It stood in the heart of great woods that stretched for miles in every direction. The trees were so tall, towering at least one hundred feet in the air and the large leaves that grew from them shed dappled light on the forest floor. Animals frolicked here, each coming close to the castle to gaze at the beautiful stone masonry and craftsmanship that adorned the buttresses and turrets. Overflowing gardens and flowers bloomed in the gentle summer breeze and the foliage sweet scented the air with their aromatic aroma. The castle itself exuded a calm, loving, warm and peaceful demeanor.

"However, we are not here to talk about the overflowing life and prosperity of the forest - although it is a sight that not many can gaze on. No, we are talking about the inhabitants of the castle; for you see this was not just any ordinary castle, my dears no, this was a castle made by Heaven itself to watch and protect the land.

"The inhabitants living inside this magnificent keep were brothers along with sisters each enjoying the others company and with God's light shining down on them they knew many years of peace.

"One day God created a new creature, his new baby, called man. In a jealous fit of rage the most powerful, and beloved by God, Lucifer, rose up and challenged him; for he could not bow down to something as pitiful as what was created in front of him. Why should he? He was a powerful angel, all of his brothers and sisters were and this was a great offense to them all.

"God grew angry at his son's rebellion and a large war escalated in the heavenly ranks. Michael, along with his army, eventually succeeded and cast out Lucifer along with his fallen angels down to Earth. However the damage had already been done. Humanity had eaten from the "_Tree of Knowledge"_ and in doing so changed their history and lives forever.

"In great sorrow, God cast out the humans from his heavenly realm and from the Garden of Eden to toil in the hard world below that he had created for his animals. He knew in doing so, there would be suffering for them all and grieved for the potential loss of many.

"The angels saw their father in pain and mourned the loss of his new children with him. However, there was a group of angels who still saw great hope and great potential in humanity. They knew that with the right guidance and strength the humans could overcome all the hardships in their past, present and future. So they pleaded for God to send them down and to try and help the human race to the best of their knowledge, to not give up hope for a race that even he had thought lost.

"God contemplated what his children told him and agreed with them. He sent this group of angels down to Earth to help.

"Upon their arrival they were saddened to see the great heavenly castle of the earth reduced to ruins. It was dark and the singing angels sculpted along the sides along with the playing cherubs were reduced to snarling gargoyles and demonic heads leering down at their presence. It was almost as if the castle had changed and mourned the fall of the _"Bringer of Light"._

"The forest around them had taken a darker and a more insidious aura to it. It was as if a weed took root and spread; everything choking in its path from its constricting vines. Animals no longer flocked, flowers and plant life withered and died. However the angels marched resolutely onwards into the fallen castle to uphold what they had promised their father not so long ago amid the chorus of thunder and lightning as Heaven mourned a great loss.

"And here my children, is where our story takes place."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked it. It's a short beginning chapter i know but I planned for it t unfold this way. And this story is actually modeled a after a favorite movie of mine with some changes of course ;)


End file.
